


A New Lease on Life

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [12]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu (Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Usami Haruhiko is taking advantage of his father's absence to make some changes in his life.





	1. Slumming It

**Author's Note:**

> Return to the Tokyo Yaoiverse, where our favorite dudes are getting all worked up over other dudes.
> 
> Guys. This one was a struggle and it's long. I've always wanted more depth for Haruhiko, who doesn't get more than hints of humanity in the manga, and started off like a weird and scary stalker. I wanted to fill him out, make him more sympathetic. Plus, I started without even knowing who I was going to pair him with, so I left it open until I wrote chapter 3 and gave in to what the characters were demanding of me. I hope I did a good job of making it subtle but obvious, for readers but not for the characters. There's a festival where we get cameos of a lot of characters, so I've listed those fandoms, but the story is really Haruhiko-centric.
> 
> Lemon in chapter 7. Comments welcome always.
> 
> All rights belong to the wonderful mangaka - 
> 
> Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – Nakamura Shungiku  
Sayonara Game trilogy - Minaduki Yuu  
Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku  
Ouran High School Host Club – Hatori Bisco  
Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako

**Slumming It**

Usami Haruhiko entered the izakaya and took stock. _Much nicer than I was expecting for such a location. _Mon Chaton was not too busy, it being a weekday evening. Quietly classy, the best materials used without flash, this bar was a place anyone could be comfortable in.

_Nothing like that club I was dragged to last week_, he thought with a twinge. His associate, after finalizing a deal, had insisted on taking him to Club Sion to celebrate. In that dark and decadent club, Haruhiko realized at once that the Chairman meant to make him uncomfortable. Mostly he had just felt bored. He was a joke to those types of people, a stick in the mud, conservative daddy's boy.

He didn't let it bother him much, being resigned to his dour disposition and stunted sense of humor. _I wonder if that's why Misaki prefers Akihiko..._ Shaking off that useless line of thinking, he scanned the room for Naruse but didn't see him. Walking up to the bar, he waited for a break in the conversation between the bartender and his customer.

“...and then she got a call from work and just tossed me out. I barely had time to put my pants back on. I don't think I can't take it much longer!” The young man paused to swallow a big gulp of his beer.

“Poor Ichimaru!” sympathized the bartender with a few purple streaks in his hair. That reminded Haruhiko of the flamboyant man in Club Sion, with the red hair and sunglasses who had made such a display of himself before disappearing into a back room. “Hello, sir! What can I get for you tonight?” he asked Haruhiko.

“I have an appointment with Naruse. Is he here?”

“Ah! Are you Usami-sama? Naru called to say he'd been delayed but should be here soon. Can I pour you a drink while you wait?”

“Coffee, please. Black.”

Hearing the name, Ichimaru turned on his stool. “Usami-sama! I...excuse me, but I was at the sumo tournament a few weeks ago thanks to the tickets you provided. I'd like to thank you again – it was a rare chance for me and my friends. I'm Ichimaru Yuuki. Please, won't you join me while you wait for Naru?”

Haruhiko thought his face looked familiar, but he hadn't paid much attention to anyone but Akihiko and Misaki that day. He perched uncomfortably on a stool and sipped his coffee. “No thanks necessary. I had no use for them, so I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oi,” said the bartender, “the sumo tournament that sealed your fate? Maybe you shouldn't thank him for that.”

“Hiroto! That's rude!” But Ichimaru snickered. “It's true that's where I met Aikawa, but it's my own fault for giving in to temptation.”

“Aikawa Eri? My brother's editor?” Haruhiko was a little shocked – this young man was dating that woman? At least, he assumed they were dating, considering that bit of conversation he'd overheard.

“Ah, right. Usami-sensei is your brother. Aikawa is always complaining about him and screaming at him on the phone. I don't know how Misaki deals with him or her when she's in one of those moods.”

“One of the great mysteries, how my brother Akihiko manages to find people to support his whims and clean up his messes.”

“Huh? You don't like him much, do you Usami-sama?” asked Hiroto.

_I need to stop talking about Akihiko that way._ He sighed. “We are very different people. I'll admit I find him frustrating and I don't understand how his mind works.” _Why am I sitting here chatting with these people? They are surprisingly relaxed around me though, and I let my guard down._ He stared into his coffee.

“Who knows with writers? They'd have to be a little strange, wouldn't they, always imagining things differently from real life?” Ichimaru said. “Must be nice to escape this dreary world.”

“Pfft! 'Dreary world?' Who's having a passionate affair with a beautiful older woman?” Hiroto teased. “I wish I could find a sexy partner like that!”

“Hiroto, if you'd just stop flirting with all the cute guys and be serious, I'm sure you'd find a good one.” _Guys? He's one of those?_

“Ichimaru?” They all looked around.

“Izumi? What are you doing here?” Ichimaru asked the handsome newcomer. _He was at the tournament also, being very obvious with his boyfriend. Am I going to be surrounded again?_

“Haruto asked me to meet him. I guess some of his coworkers are coming here. Should be here soon.” A look flashed across Ichimaru's face, an expression Haruhiko recognized. Hiroto noticed it too.

“Who's Haruto?”

“Oh, Hiroto. This is Izumi, he's one of my neighbors. Haruto is also a neighbor. They, uh, live together. Haruto works at Marukawa, he's the one who got the tickets for us.”

Hiroto's eyebrows went up. “Hi, Izumi. Welcome to Mon Chaton. What's your poison?”

“Beer's fine. Oh, is that Usami-sama? Thanks so much for the sumo tickets! Can I buy you a drink?”

_What's with these people? Why do they all treat me like a casual buddy of theirs? _Haruhiko was off-balance, so accustomed to being handled with deference and careful respect, or poorly-hidden jealousy. He brushed off the thanks and drink offer, explaining he was here to discuss business.

“Ichimaru, is Aikawa coming with Haruto? Is that why you're here?”

Ichimaru sighed. “No, I just wanted a drink. I don't expect to see her tonight.”

Hiroto laughed. “He wanted to drown his sorrows. Things are getting rough between them. Shine wearing off.”

“Oh? But you....” Izumi stopped and turned to the door, some sixth sense alerting him.

A group was just entering. Haruto, a few other Marukawa employees, and Misaki. Izumi's face lit up while Haruhiko's went blank. Ichimaru sighed again. Hiroto stared at the group with interest. “Why do so many gorgeous guys work at Marukawa?” Hiroto wondered out loud.

“It's weird, right?” Ichimaru asked.

“Haruto!” Izumi called, waving. The one with the dark eyes broke off his conversation with Misaki and his face – caught fire, was the only way to describe it.

Ichimaru groaned and put his head down on the bar, muttering something about “The Look” and competing with Izumi.

“Ah, is that the one you...?” Hiroto let the question trail off. He glanced at Haruto, who charged across the room to throw himself into Izumi's arms. The rest of the group followed more slowly. “Poor baby. Have another drink.”

“Ehh! Usami onii-sama!” Misaki yelped. “Uh, hello. Wh-what brings you here?”

“Hello, Misaki. You're looking well.” Hiroto looked at Haruhiko, caught by the tone of his voice. “I'm meeting someone here for business.” The others, Kirishima and Yokozawa, Onodera and Takano, all took the opportunity to thank him for the tournament tickets. _I still owe Ryuichiro for sticking me with all these gay couples that day_, Haruhiko thought. “How is my brother?”

“Oh, um. Usagi is fine. He's got a deadline tomorrow, so Aikawa is at home working with him tonight. I...uh, stay away when she gets like that.” He laughed nervously. “Hey, Ichimaru.”

“Ichimaru?” Kirishima said, surprised. He looked closer. “Uh oh. We did warn you, right? Eri is...well she's....”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm fine.”

“We're going to get a couple of tables. You're welcome to join us, Ichimaru, Usami-sama.”

Haruhiko spotted Naruse coming out from the backrooms of the bar. _Thank god, _he thought with relief. “Ah, there is the person I'm meeting with. Please excuse me, and have a good evening.” He stood up and made his escape. That bartender was much too observant for his peace of mind when Misaki was around. _I have to get past this somehow. Will I find ever someone else?_


	2. He Just Can't Stop Himself

**He Just Can't Stop Himself**

Naru was a sneaky person and a meddler and he knew it. If Master had been working, he would have gotten a scolding. But since it was only Hiroto that night (who didn't know him as well), he was going to take full advantage and wade right in. After a little spying. So he waited in his office, observing Usami Haruhiko's interactions with “The Crew” (as he mentally labeled them), on the security camera.

Ichimaru, Hiroto, and several of the Marukawa employees seemed to be forming into a group of friends rather than casual acquaintances. And there was Usami, sticking out like a sore thumb, a rock in a flower garden. But he was talking with them a bit, not running away or being rude.

_An uptight, by-the-book prude, who dances to his father's tune and takes no chances._ That was the conclusion of most who came into contact with him. And Naru couldn't disagree that the man did come across as exactly that. But he sensed more under the surface and was now determined to poke and prod and see what happened.

Usami's careful non-reaction to the arrival of that cute kid was very interesting. Hiroto had noticed it too. They would have to exchange notes later. For the moment, he'd kept Usami waiting long enough.

“Usami-sama! Please forgive me for being so late. A delivery error for one of my other shops went wrong and I had to sort everything out.” He led Usami to a table in a quiet corner. A waiter appeared as they sat, carrying a fresh cup of coffee and a glass of Naru's usual Chianti.

Usami sat back and looked around the bar. “I didn't mind the wait, Naruse. It gave me a chance to evaluate this izakaya. It is very...comfortable.”_ Hmm, you were expecting a low-class dive? Cheap and trendy? I guess you can't help having an elitist attitude..._

“Of all my businesses and properties, this one is my favorite and where I feel most at home. It's also one of my oldest – I've owned it for over fifteen years now. I have a much fancier place in Shinjuku Ni-Chome*, and other more modest establishments also. But I never stint on materials or staff.” _How will he react to Ni-Chome? Hmm, not at all, apparently._

“I've looked into your holdings. Quite diverse. I wonder how we've never crossed paths before this.”

“Well, most of what I own are small businesses, run privately. Or I just own the buildings and leave the businesses to themselves. Usami Corp is out of my league in the normal run of things. But now you're interested in one of my properties?”

“Usami Corp is not. I am. On my own.”

Naru's eyebrows shot up. “Ah? For yourself...?” _What does this mean?_

“Yes. I've been searching for an apartment close to the center of Tokyo. And your property has an available living situation above it I believe would suit me. But I'd prefer to own the entire building, not just the top floor. I'm also...I would like to meet the architect who designed it if you know him. It's the design of the building that caught my attention to begin with.”

A million questions rushed through Naru's mind – none of which he could ask. “Asahi – Yajima Asahi – has quite a distinctive style, doesn't he? I'd be happy to introduce you, as he's a long-time friend of mine. In fact...he lives nearby if you're not in a hurry?”

“I have some time...” Usami's eyes drifted over to the other side of the room, where The Crew were drinking and chatting.

“I'm just going back into the office for a moment and grab the property documents. Why don't I send over a drink – I have some very nice sake I've been saving for a special occasion?”

“Fine.”

Naru instructed a waiter on his way to the office. There he called Asahi, persuading him to come to the bar (_after shaving, he is such a savage_) and picked up the papers for the property Usami wanted to buy. A couple of shops on the street, three levels of offices, and then a very nice, currently-empty apartment on the top floor. _Nothing I can't bear to part with. But doesn't he live in an enormous mansion? Is he making his play for independence finally? Or getting married? _Naru considered the way Usami had looked at the young man._ Maybe not married._

Back at the table, now covered with several platters of appetizers and the bottle of sake, Naru made a show of looking through his papers. “I have a good relationship with the people renting spaces in the building. You don't intend to toss them out, do you?”

“May I?” Usami gestured for the papers and Naru handed them over. “These lease agreements look reasonable. If they will agree to new contracts with the same terms, I don't see a need to change anything.” He tasted the sake. “This is excellent. I'll have to buy some for my father.”

“And, how is your father? I'm a little surprised that you would be moving out of the family home.” He refilled Usami's sake cup. “I've heard it's quite impressive.”

Usami gave him a knowing look, understanding that Naru was prying politely. Then he sighed. “It's not a happy house, nor are the people in it. I think I'll go insane if I stay there much longer.” He tossed back his sake and reached for a gyoza*.

“I met someone who showed me what happiness could be, I think. I'm better with business than people, but he made me want to change that. I've played by my father's rules for so long, I'm not sure I can stop, but I want to try. Father is distracted right now, and I'm going to take full advantage.”

Naru studied him. A light-weight when it came to alcohol, by the flushed color in his cheeks. But not that drunk - Usami was aware of how much he was sharing with a virtual stranger.

“Moving out would be a good first step,” Naru said casually. “Followed by spending time outside of work with friends.”

“I don't have any friends, though, aside from one who's too busy to spend time with,” Usami said mournfully. “I have business associates who sneer at me behind my back and pander to the family's power. Last week, one of them took me to Club Sion, just to watch my reaction I'm sure.”

“Oh my! I've always wanted to see inside that club! Was it wonderfully decadent and sinful?”

Usami looked disappointed. “No. Well, decadent perhaps. You could see a fortune had been spent decorating it. Everything top quality, but boring unless you like black. All the powerful men in there seemed like children being naughty. Except one man who came in then disappeared into a back room. Arisu, they said his name was. He was truly flashy, like a peacock in a chicken coop.”

Naru snickered at the image. “Wait. I know that name. Arisu...the music producer and former rock star? I didn't realize he was even in Japan!”

“Maybe? I don't know anything about the music industry. But he was with Usaka the television producer, so it could have been.” He toyed with an edamame* pod.

Naru made up his mind. “Usami, I'm going to sell you my property, on one condition.” He waved at a couple just entering the bar, and they headed over.

“A condition?”

“I'm going to give you a makeover and you're going to make some new friends. I'll guide you. And we're going to start right now. Slide over.” Naru got up from his side of the table and sat next to Usami.

“...?”

“Asahi, Masato! Join us!” The two men sat down opposite them. “This is Usami Haruhiko. He's going to buy that building you built for me, the one near Koishikawa Korakuen Garden*. He's a fan of your design, Asahi.”

Asahi, usually a very laid-back, casual man, leaned forward with a hint of awe in his expression. “Usami-sama, I'm flattered that you would notice my work. I know you have been involved in several very impressive renovations across the city.”

Usami looked to Naru, who gave him an encouraging smile. “Haruhiko. Please call me Haruhiko.”

_ Now this is a project worthy of my talents! _Naru settled back to work his magic.

_*Shinjuku Ni-Chome (or 2-Chome)_ – Shinjuku is a district of Tokyo known as both a business area and the center of Tokyo nightlife, crammed with skyscrapers and bars/restaurants/nightclubs, where yakuza mingle with legitimate businessmen and everyone parties. Asami is based there. Ni-Chome is the gay area within the district.

_*Gyoza_ – pan-fried dumplings, sometimes called potstickers

_*Edamame_ – soybeans still in the pod, steamed or boiled or sautéed.

_*Koishikawa Korakuen Garden_ – a famous garden area in Tokyo, established in the 1600s.


	3. Metamorphosis is Expensive

**Metamorphosis is Expensive**

“Naruse, is all this really necessary?” Haruhiko was feeling like he'd been caught in a typhoon. The man was driving him harder than his father ever had.

“Call me Naru! And yes, it is. Your clothes are outdated and stodgy, plus they completely disguise your figure. I never suspected you had such a body on you under those shapeless suits.”

Haruhiko blushed. _This guy! He's so...outrageous._ “I have a personal trainer because I was sitting too much in the office...”

“Well, that's good. You should add some yoga to your workout routines – it does wonders for flexibility and control, which a lover will appreciate.” Naru winked at him.

_Is that how he stays so slim?_ “...! I don't have a lover.” Naru seemed determined to shock him at every opportunity. _And I make it too easy for him!_

“It's good to be prepared! Now, try on this one.” He held up yet another shirt.

It had been an exhausting week. On top of work, Naru took all his free time last weekend and in the evenings since, dragging him from one shop to another. Not just clothes – furniture, housewares and textiles for the new apartment, new glasses, and they were heading to a hair salon next. And all the time they were together, Naru lectured him on topics like making small talk, subtle flirting, and all sorts of other random things that Haruhiko couldn't see the point of.

Haruhiko had instantly regretted agreeing to Naru's deal, but couldn't bring himself to break it. _I'll just go back to my usual self after he's tired of me. It's not like any of this is going to change who I am..._ Coming out of the dressing room, he stood awkwardly while Naru looked him over.

“Yes, that rich wine color works well with your coloring. He'll take it,” he told the salesman hovering nearby. “Add it to the others and send them all to the apartment. Come on, Haruhiko. Time to do something about your hair.” The salesman bowed deeply, thrilled with his commission on the pile of purchases.

Haruhiko rolled his eyes but obediently went to change back into his normal suit.

A little later, Haruhiko was seated in a chair with an apron wrapped around his shoulders and two stylists plus Naru discussing him. “The cut needs to be versatile – conservative for work, but also stylish for his free time. No color – that hint of gray at his temples is sexy.” The colorist left, leaving just the stylist who brushed Haruhiko's hair back from his face.

“Short on the sides, longer on top. He can slick it back for work – see how that emphasizes his cheekbones? Then he can tousle it...” the stylist combed his fingers through the hair and shook them, letting it fall naturally messy, “...like so.”

“Chiba, you're an artist! Let's do that.”

Twenty minutes of snipping and buzzing followed, with Haruhiko trying very hard not to cringe. For his entire life, his hair had been cut by his father's barber, always the same style. That man was in his seventies now and retired, but made an exception for the Usami father and son. _Thank god Father is out of town for another week. I'll need to prepare myself to face him after all this._

“Alright, Usami-sama please put your glasses back on.” Haruhiko did so, then stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see much difference. “Now,” continued the stylist, picking up a small pot, “you take a fingertip of this...” he scooped out a small dab of a blueish goo and smeared it over both palms and fingers, “then you comb your hands and fingers through like so.” He demonstrated, smoothing Haruhiko's hair back from his face.

Haruhiko blinked. With his hair off his forehead, he looked completely changed. Still professional, but...

“Suave! Debonair!” Naru crowed.

“And for more casual...” Chiba messed it up so tendrils hung down in all directions. “You can just towel dry it and pat the pomade on without the combing.”

“Sexy and cool! And you look your age, instead of ten years older than you are.” Naru smiled. “You'll get a lover now, or I'll eat my shirt! If I wasn't already committed to someone, I'd make a play for you myself.”

Face flushing, Haruhiko could only look down in embarrassment. None of those words had ever been used to describe him before. Those were the types of things people said about Akihiko, not him. _It is foolish_, he thought, _judging people by their appearances in such a manner._ When Haruhiko sized up a person, it was their intellect, weaknesses, finances, and social standing that he considered.

“I can see your mind working, Haruhiko. You're thinking your appearance shouldn't matter so much. But the fact is, people will judge you on how you look. How you present yourself says something about you, whether you realize it or not. Your look up until now has been controlled by your father and everyone can see that. It said nothing about your inner self.”

“But you've arranged all my new clothes and style, so how is that any different? They still won't be seeing me, just your dressed-up doll.” Not that his new clothes seemed in Naruse's style, which was much more loose and draped.

Naru was silent for a moment. “I've been watching you and talking with you. With the clothes, I chose the ones that drew your eye to begin with and that your posture said you were comfortable wearing. Same with the furniture and everything else. You have your own tastes, and you indicated them without being aware of it. And with the hairstyle, I made sure it wouldn't be inappropriate for your position but is more flattering and simple to manage. You are still going to represent your family and social standing – just in a more modern, updated fashion.”

_It's true, nothing he's chosen has made me feel uncomfortable, just...different. I suppose everything I've been buying for myself was out of habit, with no thought in it at all._

“I have a lot of habits, formed by my family. Even my way of thinking has been a habit until a few years ago. Mis- Someone I met, opened my eyes, enough to shift me off that path just a little. But now...you've completely derailed me. I think I'm grateful, but I don't understand what benefit any of this has been to you.”

“I wouldn't have budged you a millimeter if you weren't ready for it. It's you making these changes, Haruhiko. I'm just helping.” Naru beamed with pride. “As for my motives...I enjoy helping people, and I was bored. My lover is in international sales and often travels to other countries for long periods of time. Right now he's away, so you've provided a nice distraction. And I like you!”

Haruhiko could only laugh a little. He was doing that much more these days – laughing and smiling. He stared at the man in the mirror, watched him run his fingers through his hair. _I think I'm starting to like me too._

Naru stepped up behind him and met his eyes in the mirror. “Time for a field test!”

_Huh?_


	4. "Let's Talk"

“**Let's Talk”**

Naru stood outside the entrance to Haruhiko's new apartment, having just pressed the buzzer. One hand held a gift bag, the other was automatically tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. It was only a moment before Haruhiko's face appeared in the little viewscreen.

“Naru! You're early. Come in.” There was a buzz as the door unlocked. He let himself in, slipping off his shoes before entering the spacious living area. He caught a glimpse of Haruhiko's robe-clad back as he went into the bedroom. “Sorry,” Haruhiko called, “I just got out of the shower. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right out.”

He took in the room as he walked over to set down his bag on the natural wood slab coffee table. Everything was tasteful and calm, natural colors and textures, from the linen-colored walls to the leather seating and the thick tatami* mats on the dark-stained hardwood floors. Spring green and bright red accents added pops of color. Western and Japanese styles mixed comfortably, creating a welcoming and warm atmosphere. _Yes, it suits him well. Good job, me!_

Naru hesitated, then sat down on the sofa. Haruhiko had left the door open, so they could still converse while he dressed. “I thought maybe we should talk a little before I put you out on display, so I got here early. I hope that's alright? No servants?”

“I've arranged for a housekeeper to come during the week – a relative of my father's butler. But I can manage for myself on the weekends, I think. What did you want to discuss?”

Listening to Haruhiko dressing, Naru shifted restlessly then got up. “Would you like some coffee? I'm going to make myself a cup.”

“Sure.”

In the kitchen, Naru busied himself with the coffee – grinding beans, heating water, placing everything into the french press he'd chosen, slowly pressing down the plunger.

“I was wondering how that thing worked.”

Naru jumped, almost knocking the pot over. “Goodness, you startled me!” He turned to see Haruhiko leaning back against the island counter, arms folded across his chest. “Oh my...” His eyes scanned up and down.

Perfectly tousled hair, denim-blue knit top that clung just right to pectorals and biceps, army-green cargo pants that skimmed a narrow waist and hips. Even though he had chosen everything, to see the whole package standing before him was..._breathtaking? Where did that thought come from?_

“Uh, you can put tea leaves in it also. I think a french press makes the best coffee.” He poured them both a cup, added a splash of cream to his own. “Are you...how do you like the new look?”

“These clothes are much more comfortable than I expected. And everything I bought is solid colors, so I can mix them together in any combination, you said. Is this okay?”

“Hai, hai. You look great! Let's sit down.”

Back on the couch, Haruhiko rather close beside him, Naru took a deep breath to settle his strange case of nerves. Then he turned himself sideways to face his new friend, laying one arm along the couch's back. “Haruhiko, have you dated many women? Or men?”

“...? A few women, though nothing beyond formal dates before they lost interest, or I did. They were all arranged by my father. Men...no.”

“Ah. Well, how about experience...ahem. In bed?”

Haruhiko's face turned red and he looked away. “Oh. Yes. My father...arranged for that as well. I had,” he took his own deep breath, “private lessons.”

Naru's eyebrows flew up. _I was not expecting that! The old man really is old-fashioned!_ “I see.” He tried to keep judgment out of his voice. “But on your own, you haven't sought out that type of companion?”

“No. Do you know about my mother?” Naru shook his head in the negative. “She was my father's mistress. I don't know what it was like for her before I was born, but I can't remember my father visiting more than a few times my whole childhood. I was twelve when she died and Father took me home with him. I think she was lonely except for me. And his wife...maybe she wasn't always a horrible woman, maybe being married to him ruined her. All I know is they made each other miserable – still do.”

He took a long sip of his coffee. “This is really good. Anyway, I won't ever take the chance of an illegitimate child, and the idea of a marriage like that disgusts me. Akihiko and I both suffered for it, and they both used us against each other. It's only recently, thanks to Misaki, that my brother and I have managed a conversation without it ending in a yelling match.” Haruhiko leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, face impassive.

Strongly fighting an urge to slide his hand along the back of the couch and stroke Haruhiko's hair, Naru instead made a fist and rested his head against it. “I'm also an illegitimate son. But I was indulged and spoiled, allowed to run wild with no responsibilities or duty to the family expected of me. I was loved, though a bit carelessly – like a pet.”

Haruhiko turned his head to meet Naru's sympathetic gaze. “I tried to be perfect, to win approval. I gave up any dreams of my own, forgot I even had any. Until...”

“Until Misaki, yes?” _Here's the important part of this discussion. Will he dodge it? Get offended?_

Closing his eyes, Haruhiko sighed. “Misaki. My brother's lover.” He laughed a little. “The day we met, he ended up yelling at me and calling me a moron! I was fascinated – he had looked so...ordinary. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I tried to win him away from Akihiko with the most idiotic tactics. Sent cartloads of strawberries, cherries, even tricked him into coming to the house then locked him in a room. He climbed out of the window.”

Naru snorted, then coughed to try and cover it up.

Haruhiko opened his eyes. “You can laugh – I made an ass of myself. Kept declaring I loved him, without any idea what I was talking about. I even offered to buy him an island! And every time, he tried his best to wiggle out of the situation while still being kind and polite. He has a habit of blurting out the most simple yet common wisdom, completely the opposite kind of advice my father would agree with.”

Haruhiko sat up and turned to mirror Naru's posture. “I forced a kiss on him. And that's when I knew – he wasn't for me. Might as well have kissed a fish, the way his face scrunched up and his eyes bugged out. I think my brother might have killed me that day if the kiss hadn't been followed by Misaki telling me straight out that he loved Akihiko.”

“You say you knew – but you're not over him, are you?”

“I did a lot of thinking after that, enough to realize I did love Misaki, but now he's more like a little brother that I want to protect from the worst parts of our family. I want them both to be happy. But there's something...when I look at him, I wonder why he couldn't love me. Why Akihiko?”

“Misaki's not right for you. You are very different from your brother, so you need a very different sort of lover.”

“But how do I know what kind of person to look for? And how do I find him or her? What is your lover like? Have you always...dated men?”

Naru smiled. “Yes, I knew when I was a teenager that I was attracted to men only. I flitted from man to man like a busy little bee, sampling all types. I've always had a streak of realism though. Keep it light, keep it fun, no ties and no one gets hurt when it ends. That did eventually get tiresome – I don't have the stamina anymore, haha. My current partner...travels a lot for business. We're comfortable with that.”

Haruhiko gave him a searching look. “Well,” Naru said loudly, “now I have a better idea of you and what our goals are for tonight. Let's go show you off, shall we?”

“Ugh! Do I have to? This really isn't my kind of thing, you know.”

“Pfft! The Mitama Matsuri* is a traditional, gorgeous event! Everyone's going to be there, so I want you to talk to them all and think about what qualities you find attractive or unattractive, who you feel comfortable with, or awkward around, and if someone puts your hackles up, figure out why. This is your final exam for Naru's Make New Friends class. You're not allowed to fail it.”

“I've only failed once in my life. I don't intend to let that happen ever again. So I guess we'd better get going.”

_Hmm...he's always surprising me._

**Me too, Naru. This entire story is surprising me. **

_*Tatami mats_ – lightly padded floor mats made of woven rushes. Twice as long as they are wide, several are usually arranged in a pattern like bricks to cover an area.

_*Mitama Matsuri _– a yearly festival to honor the dead, held at the Yasukuni Shrine in Tokyo.


	5. Social Butterfly

**Social Butterfly**

People were milling around even outside the grounds of the shrine precinct when Naru and Haruhiko arrived.

“C'mon, we should go in the main entrance and walk the path of lanterns.” Naru tugged on his hand like an eager child heading for an ice cream stall. _Is this guy really older than me? How can anyone think being jostled and crushed by all these people is fun?_ He sighed and followed Naru as he snaked his way through the crowd.

Once they were through the first gate, the people thinned out, leaving them room to breathe and to take in the sight. Both sides of the main pathway were lined with walls of lanterns lit by candles and decorated with the names of the dead. There were supposed to be 30,000 lanterns in all throughout the shrine grounds. However many there were just on this path, it was enough to light up the area like midday.

“Isn't the light beautiful?” Naru smiled up at him, and he could only agree. _Beautiful._

“Did you say we're meeting someone here? How are you going to find them among all these people?” Haruhiko asked.

“Hmm? Oh, there's a tea house and a garden in the back corner. It'll be quieter there too. But there's no hurry, we'll just slowly wander in that direction.” So that's what they did, strolling along with Naru pointing out important buildings, stopping to watch some traditional dancers, asking Haruhiko's opinion of the hand-painted lanterns on display by famous artists.

Haruhiko was trying to take Naru's advice, studying the people around them. _That man's fat. Those girls are wearing too much makeup. She's pretty. I like that shirt. Lots of families and couples. Everyone does look happy._ He caught several admiring looks turned his way as well, which flustered him.

“Should we have worn yukata*? A lot of people here are.”

“I'd love to see you in yukata! But no, it doesn't matter. I don't like to wear those if I'm going to be walking around much – the geta* hurt my feet and I can't bring myself to wear more modern sandals instead. Plus, I'd have to get a pedicure just for the occasion...Oh, look! I think that's Asahi and Masato.”

Haruhiko paused for a moment as Naru charged ahead. This would be his first encounter with someone who met him before the makeover. And someone he respected – Asahi was a gifted architect. Watching Naru casually punch the man on the arm and hug his younger companion, he felt envy for the ease with which Naru dealt with people. _I'll never be able to do that, touch others so naturally. Oh well, I'll do my best._

“Haruhiko, slowpoke! Tell Asahi he needs to shave once in a while.”

“Bah! I'm here to enjoy myself, not for a business meeting. Hey, Haruhiko. I see Naru got his clutches on your wallet and spent your money. Looks good on you. Don't you think this museum building looks awful beside the traditional design of the shrine? They gave it just enough classic details to make it ugly rather than blending in.” Asahi scratched at his stubble and ignored his boyfriend's complaints to Naru about being stuck with a grungy old man.

Haruhiko relaxed. Asahi was a very laid-back sort, didn't care at all about appearances – though he did sneak glances at his handsome lover. Masato took one wide-eyed look at Haruhiko, then grabbed Naru's arm and whispered in his ear. The four of them moved along the path, Asahi and Haruhiko discussing building designs while Naru and Masato gossiped.

At the entrance to the gardens, they encountered Hiroto the bartender chatting with two very tall dark-haired men and two other medium-height men, one with cinnamon coloring and one with long hair and glasses. Haruhiko recognized his brother's childhood friend, Kamijou Hiroki, and was introduced to the rest. The tall doctor seemed to be Kamijou's companion, just as the scientist was paired with the salesman who smiled so sweetly.

“It's been a long time, Usami. You're looking well,” Kamijou said coolly. As to be expected from a friend of Akihiko.

“Good to see you as well, Kamijou. How are your parents?” They made small talk, Kamijou frowning in suspicion at Haruhiko's friendly manner. Kusama joined in and the conversation went smoothly. From the corner of his eye, Haruhiko could see the bartender and the sweet-faced one he called “Angel” had joined in with the gossiping Naru and Masato.

Soon, Naru came over and took his arm. “The Marukawa Crew are farther on, Hiroto tells me. Let's go say hello.”

That made Kamijou's eyebrows jump, seeing someone casually touch the uptight older Usami brother. _Ha, here's someone who definitely is shocked by the new me._ “Usami – just...Akihiko is with them. With Misaki.”

“Ah, so? It will be good to see them, too.” He smiled and waved, walking off with Naru. Asahi and Masato stayed behind.

“Ooh, that one looks like you blew his mind! Good for you!” Naru giggled, sneaking a look backward.

“My brother's best friend since childhood. He took Akihiko's side always, of course. When I found out my brother preferred men, I kind of expected they would be a couple, but I guess that never happened.”

Catching sight of a large group of people spread out among the trees and grass and benches, Naru withdrew his arm from Haruhiko's, patting him on the shoulder. “Go mingle. I'm going to go tease Ichimaru - he's over by the pond. Talk to everyone. I'm grading you on this, remember!” He smiled encouragement and skipped off.

Haruhiko's eyes lingered on his retreating form. Then they sought out a familiar glint of silver. _Akihiko. Better get this over with first._ He walked over to where they sat talking with Misaki's older brother and a woman Haruhiko assumed was Takahashi's wife. Nearby sat a bunch of Marukawa editors, and in between 3 children played - two young boys and the girl from the sumo tournament.

As he got closer, Misaki spotted him and did a double-take. “U-Usami onii-sama? What...um. You look different!”

“Hello, Misaki, Akihiko.” He plopped himself down in the grass beside them. “Ah. A friend pointed out that I needed some new clothes. I moved into my own apartment in the city also. How have you both been?”

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. “What does Father have to say about that?”

“No idea. He's away. Lately, he's taking any excuse to leave the country he can find.” Haruhiko smiled. “He'll either not notice, or he'll rage at me. Is this your brother, Misaki?”

Misaki was still gaping at him. “Uhh. Sorry, yes! My brother Takahashi Takahiro and my sister-in-law Manami. The youngest boy there is their son Mahiro – my nephew.” Turning to his brother and sister, “This is Usagi's older brother, Usami Haruhiko.”

Takahiro and Manami smiled and bowed. Manami said, “So nice to finally meet someone from Usagi's family. Please consider us as family also.” _She means that_, he marveled. _So Misaki did tell them and they've accepted the relationship. That's good._ “Please, call me Haruhiko.”

Akihiko leaned back onto his elbows and stretched out his long legs. “Good for you, brother. You look well. Don't let Father bully you.”

“I don't intend to, ever again. Hello, young lady,” he said to Hiyori who had shyly approached them. “Did you enjoy the sumo tournament?”

“Ever so much, sir! Thank you again for the tickets! Um, my father asks would you join him – he smuggled in some beers if you want one.” She whispered that last part with a little grin.

“That sounds good. Akihiko and Misaki, take care of each other. Nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll cross paths again soon.” With that, he stood up, brushed himself off and strolled away. _Phew! I did good, _he praised himself._ And I didn't get that wistful feeling around Misaki this time. I guess I'm really getting over him._

One beer and many conversations later, Haruhiko was feeling the stress of maintaining a more open and friendly attitude. He'd enjoyed talking with everyone much more than expected, but it still didn't come naturally. But the Marukawa employees were a lively and intelligent collection of opinionated talkers, willing to discuss a wide range of topics. They'd responded to him with friendliness and welcome.

The biggest surprise of the night was meeting with Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, the Hitachiin twins, and young Haninozuka and Morinozuka. They were hanging out with Ichimaru's apartment neighbors, flitting around the young woman Fujioka. The next generation of movers and shakers, he'd enjoyed their fresh takes on business and carefree attitudes.

Altogether, it had been a memorable evening. But he was done. Tossing a pleading glance at Naru, he sighed with relief when the signal was caught and understood. Both of them ended their conversations and walked off separately back toward the entrance, meeting and falling into step beside each other.

“Well, you survived! And did well, from what I could see,” Naru said quietly.

“It was easier than I expected. But I'm tired of acting, and my cheeks hurt from smiling.”

“Haha! Those are muscles you haven't used much up to now! A new type of workout. It looks good on you, though I think I prefer your serious face. So...did you learn anything about your tastes in people?”

“I'll have to think about it some more probably, but I-” Haruhiko stopped in his tracks.

“Hmm...? What is it?” He traced Haruhiko's gaze to two men walking their way, bickering with each other. “Oh, Isaka and Asahina. You know them through your brother?”

“Haruhiko? Is that you, man?” Isaka bounded over and draped his arm over Haruhiko's shoulders. “What the hell happened to you? You look like a normal human being!”

**Isaka has terrible timing, doesn't he?**

_*Yukata _– summer-weight kimono, usually cotton

_*Geta_ – traditional wooden-soled flip-flop style sandals


	6. Revelations

**Revelations**

Naru watched with surprise as Isaka proceeded to tease and joke with Haruhiko, who only made a token protest. He knew Isaka slightly, enough to believe the two men were like water and oil. _The prim and proper conservative and the clownish troublemaker? And why do I find this so annoying?_

“Ryuichiro, leave Haruhiko alone,” Asahina spoke up. “Sorry, Haruhiko, but he's in a mood tonight.”

“That's alright, Kaoru. I'm kind of enjoying that I shocked him for a change. But really, Ryuichiro, it's just some new clothes.”

“And a new hairstyle! And your glasses are cool! Have you been working out? It's so weird!”

“Pfft! You're ridiculous. Ah, this is Naruse, owner of Mon Chaton. We did some business, and he made a project of updating me to the current century. Naruse, Isaka Ryuichiro, President of Marukawa Shoten and his personal assistant Asahina Kaoru. We went to middle school and high school together.”

_Ah! The one friend he mentioned that time. So it's this guy. Still a strange pairing. And Asahina is clearly more than just Isaka's assistant. No wonder Haruhiko has been so blasé about all the men he's been meeting – with Isaka and his brother, even that professor, he's used to it. Still, Isaka left him to his own devices for so long..._

“Naruse! I hope my employees aren't making a nuisance of themselves. I know they frequent Mon Chaton.”

"Not at all. They're all excellent customers. You should stop by yourself once in a while.”

“Eh, Kaoru won't let me. Says I should let them have fun without the boss. But I want to have fun once in a while, too! That's why we came tonight – I know a bunch are here, so I'm going to go harass them a little. Did you see any?”

"Yeah. There's a big group back in the garden – we just left them.”

“Oi! Are Akihiko and Misaki here too?” Isaka suddenly turned serious. “Are you okay?” He studied Haruhiko's face carefully. _So, he knows at least about Misaki..._

“It's fine, Ryuichiro. I've made my peace with them, truly.”

“Hmph. If you say so.” He turned his attention to Naru, and his gaze was much sharper than anyone would have expected. _I've underestimated him._ Naru smiled back pleasantly. “I congratulate you, Naruse. I've been trying for twenty years to get Haruhiko to throw off his father's style. Did you blackmail him?”

“Ha! No, I just dragged him to a few shops – he did the rest. Change has to start in the heart, don't you think? And I think Misaki was the cause, like a pebble can start an avalanche.”

“So, Haruhiko told you about that...? He must trust you.” Isaka looked thoughtful. “Well, take care of him. He's hopeless, really.”

“Stop talking about me like I'm not here, please. Don't you have some corporate slaves to torture? Kaoru, take him away.”

Asahina smiled an apology, moving forward to take Isaka by the shoulders. But Isaka surprised them all, embracing Haruhiko tightly then stepping back. “You look happy for the first time in years, old friend. Don't let _him_ take that away from you again. Okay, Kaoru, let's go. Naruse, thank you.” And with that, they strolled off into the lantern-lit night.

Haruhiko and Naru walked on themselves in the opposite direction, silent until they were back out on the street.

“Well, you should get home and rest. Today's been rather a trial for you, I imagine,” Naru said.

“I'm fine. A little restless, to be honest. This is rude, but where do you live? I'd like to see your home, have a drink maybe?”

“Oh? That's...that would be fine, if you're not too tired. Let's get a taxi.” It wasn't a long ride, and then they were turning down a quiet cul de sac and stopping in front of a modest, freestanding house.

Haruhiko followed him up the stepping stone path to the front door, trying to make out details in the dark.

“It's really nothing to look at, just a small, typical house. I like to live simply and quietly. I have a flashy apartment in Shinjuku, but this is my home. Please, come in.”

They took off their shoes in the entry, then Naru opened the door to the living room and stood back allowing Haruhiko to go through ahead of him.

“Oh!” Haruhiko stopped and turned in place, taking it all in. “It's like a tropical rainforest in here!”

“Good. That is what I was trying to create. Did I take it too far?”

“No, I don't think so. For some reason, I was expecting something like my place, but more colorful. How do you take care of all these plants though? And that water wall? Was it hard to install?”

“No. I have a housekeeper like you, though mine only comes once a week. And I know a lot of craftsmen, so the wall was easy enough to have done. Wine, or something stronger?”

“Whiskey?”

“Coming right up. Why don't you go through to the patio? It's still warm outside.” When Haruhiko went outside, Naru went to his bar and poured them two glasses of a very fine Japanese whiskey, willing his hands not to shake. _Why am I so nervous? Because I haven't had a guest here in so long? He's earned it, sharing so much of his true self with me. Bah, it's just a house._ He shook off the nerves and headed out back.

The yard was large, lined along all sides by a tall fence of living bamboo. The patio was covered with a trellis, supporting wisteria and jasmine vines. The jasmine was in full bloom, filling the air with it's light, sweet fragrance. Haruhiko was leaning against one of the support posts.

“Here,” Naru held out his glass. Haruhiko took a sip and then gave him an approving nod. “Peaceful, isn't it?” He moved over to a fountain with its own little rock waterfall, koi fish barely moving in the dark water of the basin. He dangled one hand, but they were sleeping and didn't rise up to nibble his fingertips as usual.

“What's your verdict for the evening? Was it a success? It looked as though you were making friends, or least opening the door to friendship. See anyone you found attractive, or maybe identify some qualities you prefer?”

“Hmm. Friends, yes. Once I stopped categorizing everyone by their potential business prospects, many of them were people I'd like to get to know better. Attractive qualities...I've figured out some.” He paused to sip the whiskey. “What I saw tonight were couples – happy couples, strained couples, fighting couples, bored couples. People on the verge of becoming couples, or who have already broken up in all but the words. Some few chasing the wrong partner. All the happy couples seemed to have one thing in common.”

“Really? And what was that?”

“They complemented each other, rather than having too much or too little in common. And they all had this sort of...connection. Not that they touched a lot, but that they were always aware of the other's proximity. An almost tangible magnetism between them. And a brightness of expression when they looked at or talked with or thought about the other.”

“'The Look,'” Naru muttered.

“Where is your lover, Naru?”

_Huh?_


	7. Graduation

**Graduation**

“Where is your lover, Naru?” repeated Haruhiko.

“...! What?” _Where did that come from?_ Naru's heart skipped a beat.

“I don't see any traces of a lover. Not in your home, not in your life, not in your face. When did it end, your last relationship?” Haruhiko moved closer, sat beside him on the rim of the fountain, but Naru didn't look up from the fishes in the water. Haruhiko kept talking.

“Complimentary qualities to mine – compassion, empathy, generosity, patience, warmth, humor. Someone who draws people in, lifts them up, puts them at ease no matter what type of person they are. But also someone who understands the circles I move in, the sort of lifestyle I must deal with when it comes to my work and my family. Someone very much like you, Aito*.” _I like the way he says my name. I want him._

Naru sighed. “He did travel a lot for business. But the last time he returned from a trip, he didn't contact me. I came back to the house one day and all his things were gone. That was about six months ago. I've always kept my personal life private, so it was easy enough to just speak about him like nothing had changed, to keep others from knowing. I didn't mean to deceive you, nor did I choose to help you with any kind of ulterior motive.”

“Ha, and here I was flattered to think you were grooming me so you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me!”

Naru finally looked up, “I would never...mph!” _Oh. He's a good kisser._ That was his last coherent thought for some time. His arms wrapped around Haruhiko's neck, he felt one large hand stroking his back while the other cupped the back of his head to keep him from retreating. Lips meshed perfectly, tongues teased and explored. Soon, Naru was moaning deep in his throat. But when they tried to move closer, they nearly fell backward into the water.

“Uh...huh...” Haruhiko rested his forehead against Naru's and gasped for breath. “Where's the bedroom? Or should I leave for now?”

“Are you sure? You've never been with a man, you said. I don't...we can take it slow if you'd rather... I don't want you to leave though.”

“I want you, to hold you*, if that's...I don't need time to think about it – I haven't thought of anything else for the last few days!” Haruhiko's voice was rough, it sent shivers down Naru's spine. Standing up, Naru took his hand and led him through the house.

In the bedroom, he turned on tiny spotlights scattered around the perimeter, adding just enough warm glow to create a romantic mood. From the bedside drawer, he took out a bottle of lubricant and condoms. “I didn't make the bed this morning. I'm lazy...ahh.”

Arms wrapped around him from behind, lips nibbled on his neck. Trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. _He's nervous too. Come on, Naru! You're no shy virgin and you can feel his desire right there against your ass. Stop hesitating_! He laughed at himself, needing a pep talk at such a moment.

Turning in place, he let his own shirt slip down while he pulled Haruhiko's shirt up and off. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and drank in the sight. “Oh my. You are gorgeous, you know. I knew you had muscle, but this...” He ran his hand over the hard stomach ripples, the smooth hills of his pecs, down the biceps, around to grip his tight ass. Pulling him closer, Naru tasted his skin, lips and tongue wandering from taut nipples to the light trail of hair leading down from his navel.

Very slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped, then pushed pants down to pool around ankles. Haruhiko kicked them aside, toed off his socks. Now there was only a pair of silk boxers covering a very obvious erection. Naru stroked it lightly, pressed a kiss there, then rested his cheek against it, feeling Haruhiko's heartbeat throbbing just as fast as his own. _Control, I want to make this last._ He leaned back onto his elbows, allowing Haruhiko to make the next move.

He didn't disappoint. Less nervous now, he worked Naru's pants and socks off, then reached for the waistband of his cotton undershorts and slid those off too. Naru watched his face closely but saw no disgust or fear. No, Haruhiko was not going to have any problems with this aspect. He knelt and gently traced the shape of Naru's cock, first with fingers, then with his mouth.

“Ah!” Naru fell back flat.

“I uh...tell me if I do something you don't like, or what you do want,” Haruhiko mumbled.

“At this point, I don't think I care – just keep your teeth behind your lips and do what you want, what you've liked being done to you, whatever. Mmm...that's good!” What Haruhiko lacked in skill, he made up for with enthusiasm - licking, sucking, stroking. “Oh god! Wait...I'm...uh, ha! Haru-hiko, I'm going to...Uhnng!” Thick hot semen spurted onto his stomach as Haruhiko drew his mouth away at the last moment.

As he laid there recovering his breath, he felt a finger dab into the cum on his belly and raised his head to see Haruhiko taste it with curiosity. “What are you doing?”

“I freaked out a little at the end. It tastes fine though. Next time, I'll swallow.”

“You...! Haha, you keep surprising me. It doesn't matter if you swallow or not, plenty of people don't and it's not offensive to avoid it.” He repositioned himself so he was laying lengthwise, head on the pillows. He held out his arms. “Come here, and kiss me.”

Naru liked kissing the most of any type of foreplay. He could kiss forever, and Haruhiko obliged him very willingly. _I'm being selfish,_ he scolded himself and hooked one leg over Haruhiko's hip. This left his legs spread enough to make access easier. Groping for the lube, he pulled away from the kissing just enough to pose a question.

“I can do this part, if you would rather not...?”

“No, I want to. Just guide me.” He smeared lubricant over his fingers, then reached down between Naru's legs to his entrance.

“Ooh, right there, just go slowly. Uh, don't move.” Naru took a few deep breaths and focused on relaxing tight muscles. “Okay, deeper. You can slide in and ooooh! That's...fuck! You found it fast! Ha, uhh! Sec-second finger.” Haruhiko worked him gently open, his face showing both lust and fascination with Naru's responses.

“Enn...enough. Condom and more lube. I can't wait any longer!”

Haruhiko slipped off his boxers and rolled on the condom, slicking it further with the lube. Naru peeked. Just as handsome as the rest of him, not too big or small. “Should I turn over, on my knees?”

“I want to see your face if that's alright? Is that position comfortable...?”

“Kneel between my legs.” Haruhiko did that. Naru lifted his hips and locked his ankles around Haruhiko's waist, then shoved a convenient bolster beneath his hips. “Now, Haruhiko. Make me yours.”

Slowly, he was entered, filled. Tears leaked out and down his cheeks, it felt so right.

“Are you okay?” Haruhiko put his weight forward onto his hands and kissed the tears, kissed his lips.

“Move, lover! You're perfect, it's glorious! Ahhh! Yes!”

Haruhiko groaned. “So tight! Aito, you feel so good!” Naru lifted his hips to meet every thrust, both of them panting and grunting. Haruhiko licked the sweat from his neck, sucked a mark onto his shoulder, while he dug his fingers deep into back muscles.

“Aito! Aito! I'm getting close! Uhh! Huh!”

“Touch me, Haru! Yes, god, yes! Come with me!” His body clenched so hard, only a high whine escaped his throat as his back arched and fire flashed through every nerve. Haruhiko shouted his name one last time, then he felt the cock inside him pulse and twitch as he climaxed as well.

Still holding himself up above Naru, Haruhiko's sweat dripped onto his face as they both struggled to catch their breath. “More tears. Was I. Huf. That bad?” He grinned, eyes shining.

“Shut up, you!” Naru brushed them away, laughing. He rolled them over and rested his head against Haruhiko's heartbeat, slowing now. “That was amazing, and you know it! I haven't...I don't know if I've ever felt this before. It scares me a little.”

“As long as it's just a little. You said before, you keep things light, no ties. I can't do that, I don't think I can let you go. So don't run from me, or push me away and I won't go anywhere or disappear. I need you, Aito. Even if you are a crybaby.”

“I never would have guessed sex makes you tell jokes and tease. Just two weeks ago, I wasn't sure you were even capable of smiling.”

“I learn quickly. And you're a great teacher. Did I pass your class?”

“With flying colors. And now that class is over, you've ruined me for anyone else. So you need to take responsibility. I expect cartloads of mangoes, caviar, and an island. I'm used to being pampered, and I can be a spoiled brat. I'm also set in my ways, so be patient with me? Being in love is not something I know how to fit into my life.” _Oh my god, did I just say 'love' so casually?_

Haruhiko froze beneath him. Then arms wrapped him up and squeezed. A suspiciously husky voice asked him, “Did you mean that just now?” A sniffle.

Naru lifted his head and locked his eyes with Haruhiko's. “I love you. I'm not running away, and I'm not going to let you leave me. I'm not fool enough to turn away such a gift, not at my age. I'm going to tie you so tightly, neither one of us will be able to break free. Crybaby yourself.” He kissed away the one tear that escaped.

“I love you too. Mangoes, huh?”

“Don't you dare!” Naru slapped his chest, laughing. “Let's go take a bath.” 

* * *

The next week, Naru dropped by Mon Chaton and perched on his usual stool in the corner of the bar.

“Finally,” Master said, checking the wineglasses for water spots, rubbing at them with a dishcloth.

“Finally, what?”

“You found him. The one who gives you The Look, who puts The Look on your face. Usami, huh? When will he be here – I want to shake his hand.”

Naru was speechless.

“I saw you at Mitama Matsuri, but you didn't see us. I've known you for almost twenty years, Naru. Watched you flit from lover to lover, play matchmaker for countless couples. I'd given up hope, honestly. But there it was, all over your face in the lantern light. And his face too. I'm glad for you. And so is Tanaka.”

“Who is Tanaka?”

“The one who wears the pair to my ring. The Usami family butler.” He grinned. “For over twenty years he's despaired of either of the Usami boys finding love. And now both of them are finally happy, and so is he. Thank you for that also.”

“...!”

The little bell above the door tinkled. “Speak of the devil. Introduce me properly. My goodness, look at that blush!” Master laughed as Naru glared at him, then turned to wave Haruhiko over, face alight.

**Whoosh! I made it to the end! Who'd have thunk it - Tanaka and Master! How sneaky those older guys are. The Tokyo Yaoiverse thanks you for visiting.**

*I had to choose a first name for Naruse. “Aito” means affection or darling/cherished one.

_*To hold you_ – Haruhiko is indicating he'd like to be the “top” without being crude.


End file.
